Half-blood Games
by FrostQuests
Summary: To prevent, a massacre of the gods ,demi-gods and humans, the gods agreed to pit two of thier children in an arena every year, for entertainment, where only one shall come out alive, it could be you! Happy half-blood games and may the gods be ever in your favour!


**Nobodies POV**

The war had been won, Gaia put back in an endless slumber. The forces on the god's side were happy, but wounded. Their numbers decreased. Both Greek and Roman were celebrating, together at Mt. Olympus. But, the war has not been won; Gaia's army has yet to give up. And currently, their army is triple the size of the god's army.

Everyone is celebrating in the throne room, not coming close to the thrones themselves, though, for fear of being a pile of dust. Everything is going fine, though, until...

Iris, felt an offering, to Iris message. With fun her main focus, she let it threw, not caring to see who it is. Probably some demigods sharing the good news, she thinks.

Suddenly, a large Iris message appears in the center of the room. Everyone's attention shifts to either the Iris message, or Iris herself.

Iris gasps, when she comes to a conclusion on who sent that offering. "Everyone, it's-" Iris doesn't get to finish, because an evil cackle on the other side of the message interrupts her.

"Gia's army, I'm sure is what you were going to say. And you are correct with your thinking, all of Gaia's army." The callers appear through the darkness, and the speaker is telling the truth. It is all of Gaia's army. No can figure out where they are exactly, they are in a dark room, is the only thing anyone can figure out.

The speaker continues, "We have a deal for you, each year, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Dionysus, will pit two of their children, or hunters, in Artemis's case, or husbands kids, in Hera's case, to fight to the death in an arena, where only one will come out alive, Greek or Roman. Then they will receive fortunes, over $500,000 gold drachmas. This, let's call it, The Half-Blood Games, shall be held once a year. It will be treated as a festivity, and every god, goddess and demi-god, will watch, all of it. And cheer the tributes on. Sound fair?"

Zeus growls "If we decline?"

The evil army laughs. The speaker stops laughing, and finishes in a menacing voice "We will attack, with all our forces."

Everyone on Mt. Olympus gasps. They all know they can't survive another mass attack by Gaia's army without being massacred.

Zeus lowers his eyes and mumbles "We accept your terms."

The speaker's voice seems overjoyed by their acceptance. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Please repeat that." Snickers from the evil army can be heard.

Zeus raises his eyes and says loudly, "We accept your terms."

"Wonderful! I'll see you in two weeks for the first reaping to decide which lucky 28 demi-gods will be in the first annual Half-Blood games!"

So, this is a Crossover, where you can be in the games!I will try to accept as many people as I can, and if you don't make it in, it's probably because someone has taken that spot!Note: I need 28 tributes, a girl and a boy for each god, accept Zeus, because Ineed 4 for him because Hera needs tributes aswell. You can sign up 4 tributes.

**Name:**

**Gender**

**Age (these can be from 10-18):**

**Parent:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (be detailed and include a photo of someone or link):**

**What they do in their free time:**

**Friends:**

**History ( who was there other parent/how did they get to camp halfblood/past life):**

**Reaped or volunteered:**

**Reasons:**

**Reaction:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**What do they do in training and show gamemakers:**

**Score:**

**Allies:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Interview quote:**

**Bloodbath tribute:**

**What do they during the bloodbath:**

**Do they collect any supplies:**

**Strategies:**

**Preferred death:**

**Will they kill:**

**Will they turn on allies:**

**If they win what will they do:**


End file.
